


Sloppy Sofa Makeouts and a Bathtub Bang (GamKar)

by Oreoiero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blood, Dubious Consent, Hurt, Hurt Sexually by Gamzee!Karkles, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Mention of previous sexually realtionship (GamTav), NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Slight Bondage, Sober!But not really!Gamzee, dub/con, gamkar - Freeform, gamkat - Freeform, gamzee makara - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreoiero/pseuds/Oreoiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloppy makeout sessions and a bit of pailing.<br/>And all the GamKar<br/>All of it...<br/>Honk :o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Sofa Makeouts and a Bathtub Bang (GamKar)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: lots of troll language so if you don’t understand so here- http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Troll_terminology or look up troll terminology it’s the first one.

WARNING: lots of troll language so if you don’t understand so here- http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Troll_terminology or look up troll terminology it’s the first one.

 

Karkat stood in the kitchen of his hive. He was supposed to be cooking something to eat for brunch but the place was covered in sopor slime and Faygo.

“GAMZEE FUCKING MAKARA…” Karkat hissed. His matesprit had been living with him for a sweep now and he didn’t know how long he could stand the mess. He sighed and got a rag from a drawer and began cleaning the mixture of slime and Faygo off the counters. A sudden stench floated up to his nose, he covered his mouth and gagged. He looked in the oven and found two batches of Faygo cupcakes baking. He snarled at the horrible concoctions and went back to cleaning. He suddenly saw a shadow flicker in the corner of his eye. He equipped his sickle and stepped out into the hall. An arm snaked around his race while another held his arm back so he couldn’t swing with his sickle. 

“honk…” Gamzee whispered. Karkat’s heart jumped and he tried to push himself away but Gamzee had an iron grip on him.

“G-GAMZEE!?” Karkat wailed.

“I’m JuSt MeSsIn’ WiTh YoU kArBrO.” Gamzee snickered. He turned the smaller troll around, brushed his hair up and kissed his forehead.

“YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!” Karkat yelled, pushing himself away from Gamzee, and clutching his heart. He stormed back into the kitchen, Gamzee followed right behind him. 

“YoU cAlLeD mE KaRbRo?”

“YEAH COME CLEAN UP THIS FUCKING MESS!” 

“My CuPcAkEs ArE aLmOsT dOnE!” Gamzee exclaimed as he shoved past Karkat and peaked into the oven.

“ENOUGH WITH YOUR STUPID FUCKING CUPCAKES, COME HELP ME CLEAN THE SLIME OFF THE TOP SHELVES. HOW DID YOU EVEN GET SLIME UP HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?” Karkat said, standing on his tippy toes, trying to reach the stains on the cabinets.

“iT’s A mOtHeRfUcKiN’ mIrAcLe MaN.” 

“HERE.” Karkat threw him a rag. ”GET THE SLIME FROM OFF THE TOP OF THE HUNGER TRUNK. IT’S TOO HIGH FOR ME TO REACH.” Gamzee looked up at the slime above the hunger trunk and then eyed Karkat, who knelt down to clean the floor. He leaned back and examined his physique. He walked over and grabbed Karkat’s hips.

“GAMZEE WHAT IN THE BULGE SUCKING FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?” Karkat squirmed in his grip. Gamzee heaved him up over his shoulder. 

“hOw ArE yOu So MoThErFuCkIn’ LiGhT?” 

“HOW ARE YOU SO FREAKISHLY STRONG!?” 

“mOtHeRfUcKiNg FaYgO.” Gamzee lifted him up and set him on top of the hunger trunk and looked up at Karkat with drowsy eyes and a goofy smile.

“GAMZEE GET ME DOWN F – FROM HERE! YOU KNOW I – I’M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!” Karkat whimpered, backing away from the edges. There was a small honk from the oven that caught Gamzee’s attention.

“My MoThErFuCkInG cUpCaKeS aRe DoNe!” Gamzee cheered, running to the stove. 

“GAMZEE DON’T LEAVE ME UP HERE!” Karkat’s pleas were ignored, as Gamzee began taking his cupcakes out of the oven.

“MaN tHeSe My MoThErFuCkErS sMeLl GoOd.” Gamzee said as he placed his cupcakes on the counter. He turned around and snickered when saw Karkat hanging off the top of the hunger trunk with his legs barely reaching halfway down. Gamzee sensed a large amount of distress in his voice as he screamed to be let down. He moved passed his kicking legs and pried Karkat from off of the hunger trunk. Karkat clung to him, clutching onto the cloth of the back of his shirt, and wrapping his legs around him. 

“GOG DAMNIT GAMZEE YOU KNOW FUCKING HATE HEIGHTS! HOW ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING STRONG ENOUGH TO LIFT ME WITH YOUR BONY ARMS! DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THA – WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOI-NGgg ~ purrrr.” Gamzee held Karkat closer and continued to run his fingers through Karkat’s hair and scratch his head. 

“I’m SoRrY kArBrO, yOu ToLd Me To HeLp YoU cLeAn. I fOrGoT yOu DiDn’T lIkE bEiNg Up HiGh.” Gamzee sat down on the couch, making sure Karkat was confortable on his lap, facing him. 

“YoU sHoUld ReAlLy ReLaX mOrE mOtHeRfUcKeR.” Gamzee murmured into his shoulder. “i CaN cLeAn Up ThE rEsT oF tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiNg’ MeSs LaTeR” 

“I DON’T HAVE TIME TO RELAX WITH YOU MAKING FUCKING MESSES ALL THE TIME.” Gamzee hugged Karkat tighter and cracked the vertebrae along his spine. Karkat sighed and melted in his arms, purring louder than he was.

“yOu SoUnD lIkE a MoThErFuCkInG pUrRbEaSt.” Gamzee said, placing another kiss on his forehead, his nose, and then his neck.

“F – FUCK YOU!” Karkat sputtered out. 

“MaYbE lAtEr” Gamzee laughed against Karkat’s neck, as he held the flustered Karkat by hips. He hid his reddening face behind his hands. 

“AhH dOn’T bE lIkE tHaT.” Gamzee pushed his hands away and pressed his lips against Karkat’s. Karkat froze but soon kissed back, holding both sides of Gamzee’s face. He felt Gamzee’s tongue wriggle between his lips and lick his teeth. He snapped out of his dazed state and then pulled back and regained his breath. Gamzee leaned forwards and tried to catch Karkat’s lips again. Karkat leaned back further and shook his head. 

“NO FUCKING WAY, NO MORE KISSES. I’M STILL FUCKING MAD AT YOU FOR PUTTING ME UP THERE!” 

“AwW kArBrO dOn’T dO tHiS tO mE.” Gamzee whined. “hOw Am I sUpPoSeD tO gEt By WiThOuT yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg KiSsEs. Or AnY sLoPpY mAkE oUt SeSsIoNs?”

“WHAT ARE YOU? SOME ATTENTION STARVED CUDDLE BEAST NOW?

“HeLl MoThErFuCkIn’ YeAh.” Gamzee pushed Karkat off of his lap and onto the other side of the couch. Before Karkat could protest Gamzee pounced on top of him. He pinned Karkat down by his shoulders. Karkat tried to push him back but his arms weren’t even long enough reach his chest. 

“GET OFF OF ME YOU SHIT SPONGE!” Gamzee shook his head. 

“NoPe. NoT uNtIl I gEt My DaIlY dOsE.”

“NO, NO, NO, NO. YOU AREN’T GETTING FUCKING ANYTHING!” 

“tHeN i’Ll JuSt HaVe To TaKe YoUr FuCkIn’ KiSsEs. MoThErFuCkEr.” Gamzee leaned down to kiss him but Karkat turned his head away and covered his mouth with his hands. Gamzee began kissing and nibbling his neck; blush peppered Karkat’s ears. He removed his hands from Karkat’s shoulders and gripped his sides. 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” Karkat grabbed Gamzee’s hands and tried to remove them from his sensitive sides. 

“YoU fOrGoT i KnOw AlL yOuR sEnSiTiVe SpOtS.” Gamzee smirked and squeezed his sides.

“SHIT!” Karkat wriggled under Gamzee’s body and gripped the couch to keep from squealing. Gamzee took this opportunity to catch Karkat by surprise. He kissed him roughly and tried to use his large tongue to break through his wall of teeth. 

“StIlL kEePiNg Me OuT mOtHeRfUcKeR?” He murmured, before nipping at Karkat's lower lip. 

“FUCK YOU!” Karkat managed to squeak out.

“HoNk.” Gamzee reached up and grabbed a hold of Karkat’s horns and began to rub them slowly. He gasped and arched his back allowing Gamzee to slip his tongue inside. Karkat almost choked when Gamzee’s tongue filled his entire mouth. He gave up trying to fight and tangled his fingers in the highblood’s hair and kept his hand on his waist. He squeezed his side when he ran out of air. They parted briefly; a thin trail of saliva separated them. Gamzee had now snapped out of his drunken state and his dazed and spaced out look was replaced by a strong lustful one. Karkat went to say something but his words were replaced by moans as Gamzee started rubbing his horns again. He became a quaking mess and clenched fistfuls of Gamzee’s shirt. 

There was a creak and a thin ray of light spread over the two. Gamzee looked up at Sollux who stood in the doorway with computer parts in his hands. Sollux spotted Karkat’s legs around Gamzee’s thin body. 

“Lock the door next tiime you two are paiiliing, a22hole2.”

“W-WE AREN’T P-PAILING YOU NOOKSTAIN ~ngg, G-GET OUT!” Sollux locked and closed the door, drowning the two in darkness. Gamzee went back to work, exploring every milometer of Karkat’s mouth. Karkat moaned beneath him as more heat began to gather in the lower half of his body. He felt his bulge start to unsheathe He tried to squeeze his legs together to stop the sensation but Gamzee’s bony hips were in the way. 

“I gOtTa StOp BeFoRe I cAn’T mOtHeRfUcKiNg StOp” Gamzee said to himself. He suddenly pulled away, sat up, panting, and looked down at Karkat’s completely red face. 

 

“W-WHY THE F-FUCK D-DID YOU STOP?” Karkat whined between breaths, he could see a thin layer of purple blush on Gamzee’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. Gamzee nipped at the top of his bright red ears and whispered softly.

“BeCaUsE i’Ve GoT mY mOtHeRfUcKiN’ dOsE fOr NoW.” Gamzee got up and held a hand out to a scowling Karkat.

“NO FUCKING WAY FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED”

“lOoK wHo’S tHe CuDdlEbEaSt Now”

“FUCK YOU!”

“yOu CaN hAvE aNoThEr KiSs If YoU cAn ReAcH iT.”

“YOU KNOW I FUCKING CAN’T” Karkat tried anyways. He stood on his tippy toes and held onto a slightly slouching Gamzee for support. Gamzee snickered when his face only went up to the top of his chest. He leaned down further so that his face was just an inch above Karkat’s.

“FUCK THIS SHIT I QUIT!” Karkat flipped him off.

“hEy KaRbRo, WhEn DiD yOu StArT wEaRiNg MaKeUp?” Karkat looked at the smeared white paint on Gamzee’s face and then ran into the absolution block. He found the rest of the makeup smeared on his cheeks and lips. Gamzee came in behind him he smiled at the smeared streaks on his face and laughed as Karkat tried to get his off with water. Gamzee sat down on the edge of the absolution trap (tub) and stared off into space.

"ThAt WoN't CoMe Of EaSiLy MoThErFuCkEr." Karkat looked back at the daydreaming juggalo. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME I HAVE TO WALK AROUND WITH THIS STUPID PAINT ON ALL DAY!?" Karkat scowled but in the mirror it looked like he was the happiest person in the world. Gamzee wasn’t paying attention anymore, the sopor slime pie he ate a while ago finally kicked in. He swayed back and forth, giggling to himself.

"WhO eVeN mAdE tHe MiRiCle PaInT fOr My FaCe CuBe. I wOnDeR iF iT's ThE sAmE gUy WhO gOt Me mY mIrIcLe EliXiR." Karkat took this oppertunity to catch the drunken troll by surprise. He turned quickly and placed a short kiss on Gamzee's nose. Gamzee snapped back to his senses. 

“aHh YoU cAuGhT mE mOtHeRfUcKeR.” Gamzee growled. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed Karkat by the hand and pulled him forward into another kiss. Karkat fell forward and tried to steady himself by using the side of the tub for support.His hands were still wet from splashing his face and they both went sprawling into the absolution trap. Gamzee landed on his back, and Karkat landed on top of him.

"FUCK" Karkat groaned when he saw that Gamzee bonked his head on the side of the trap. Gamzee sat up lightly. 

"YoU oKaY mOtHeRfUcKiN' bEsTfRiEnD?" Gamzee asked as he adjusted them both so they layed long ways in the trap.

"THANK GOG." Karkat mumbled, resting his head on Gamzee's chest.

"i'M sTiLl Me KaRbRo. I tOlD yOu I wOuldN't LeAvE aGaIn." Karkat slide himself up Gamzee's body and planted a kiss on his lips. Gamzee let his hands rest on Karkat's hips, but slowly slid them up his sweater. 

“FUCK!” Karkat screamed. “YOUR HANDS ARE FUCKING COLD!” Karkat tried to sit up but Gamzee forced him back down. 

“LET ME UP YOU ASS HAT!” 

“NoPe YoU’rE mInE nOw MoThErFuCkEr.” He turned Karkat onto his back, cuddled him closer and buried his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

“STOP IT FUCKER THAT FEELS WEIRD!” Karkat squirmed. Gamzee smiled started to nibble on his collar bone and watched Karkat squirm more

“FUCK …AHHHH….AHHHhhh…DAMNIT G-GAM-pppurrr…” Karkat’s face got red as he tried to resist the natural urge to purr. 

“I lOvE iT wHeN yOu PuRr KaRbRo It’S sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg CuTe.” Gamzee laughed moving away from his neck slightly. 

“THAT’S IT!” Karkat flipped himself around and slipped his hands behind Gamzee’s ears and touched the sensitive spots just above his earlobe. Gamzee’s cheeks turned a bright purple. 

“KaRbRo! WaIt.- StOp-AhHh.” Gamzee sat up and bit Karkat’s right horn in a panic. Karkat froze. Gamzee smirked and wrapped his large tongue around his horn, earning a moan from Karkat. 

““K-kArBrO?” 

“WHAT?” Gamzee moved forward and began to suck on the horn now. Karkat’s heart raced faster.

“i MoThErFuCkInG nEeD yOu.” Karkat moaned as he began sucking and biting his neck.

“GAMZEE~ F-F-FUCK! S-STOP T-THAT!” Karkat sat up, locked his legs together and shoved his hands between his thighs. His whole face was a deep red along with his ears. 

“D-DAMNIT G-GAMZEE…” Karkat wriggled as he felt his bulge start to unsheathe again. This time Gamzee shifted onto his knees, grabbed onto both of Karkat’s horns and crammed their lips together. 

“F-FUCK!” Karkat moaned, as he shifted back slightly. Gamzee smiled.

“So DiD yOu StIlL wAnT mE tO fInIsH ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg Job mOtHeRfUcKeR?” Karkat’s blush deepened. 

“i’Ll TaKe ThAt As A yEs” He whispered. He grabbed Karkat’s hips and slipped his tongue into his mouth again. Karkat gasped and Gamzee slid his tongue down his squeal pipette, Karkat gagged and pushed Gamzee away. 

“DaMn I'm SoRrY kArBrO. yOu’Re JuSt So FuCkInG aDdIcTiNg.” Gamzee moved to his neck.” YoU’rE mOrE aDdIcTiNg ThAn ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg SoPoR sLiMe.”  
He took Karkat’s left leg by the calf and pulled it behind him before doing the same to his right leg. He forced Karkat down onto his back so he was knelt between his legs and loomed over him. Karkat wrapped his legs around Gamzee’s waist and pulled him closer.

“DAMN IT HURRY UP!” Karkat mumbled between breaths. Gamzee smiled and slipped his hands under Karkat’s sweater. He felt his whole body shiver in response. His hands worked up Karkat’s sides and slowly slid the sweater of his head. The broke for a second and Gamzee slipped his shirt off in a split second. Gamzee shuffled back and started to unbutton Karkat’s pants as slow as he possibly could. He noticed the wriggling appendage slithering under Karkat’s pants before even getting them off. 

“YoU’rE aN eAgEr MoThErFuCkEr ArEn’T yOu?” Gamzee snickered, placing a hand on the wriggling bulge and feeling the genetic material staining his pants.

“S-SHUT THE FUCK UP FUCKASS” Gamzee slid Karkat’s pants off as well as his own leaving them both in boxer shorts. Gamzee placed kissed around Karkat’s body, biting as he did so. Karkat winced at every sharp painful bite. 

“DAMN GAM...” Karkat moaned and grinded against Gamzee’s swaying hips. He stopped to suck and bite at Karkat’s jawline and neck. He left small red marks in a heart shape on his neck. Karkat moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Gamzee started to activate every single sensitive spot he knew on Karkat. He rubbed his horn, ran his fingers through his hair, nibbled at his jawline and collarbone, licked behind his ears, squeezed his sides, and ran his hands up from his knee and massaged his inner thigh. 

“GAMZEE~” Karkat moaned. He became a quaking mess beneath him, and with every spot more blood rushed to his face. He was a panting wreck by the time Gamzee got back to him. Gamzee kept a hand between his two thighs and massaged the area where his crotch and leg met. 

“G-GAMZEE~” Gamzee liked to feel Karkat’s bulge, and hips twitch with every squeeze. Gamzee leaned down and grinded his body against Karkat’s and watched him moan and writhe as friction gained between you two. Gamzee ran his hand up and down his right thigh before hooking his thumbs into the rims of his boxers.

“GAMZEE F-FUCKING MAKARA IF YOU DON’T HURRY THE FUCK UP I’ M GOING TO SMASH YOUR FUCKING FACE IN!” Karkat panted. Gamzee moved away from his mouth leaned down and placed kissed on Karkat’s stomach, then slowly moved farther down to kiss just above his boxers. Karkat moaned and dug his fingers through Gamzee’s hair. Gamzee slid his boxers off and threw them out of the absolution trap with the rest of their clothes. Karkat’s bulge was already soaking with his genetic slime, it wriggled around and searched for something to wrap around. Gamzee held onto it to keep it from smacking his face and licked and slurped the genetic slime that gathered at the base of his nook. Karkat moaned as Gamzee began to pump his throbbing bulge. 

“NGGGggg~” Karkat bucked his hips against him, so Gamzee used his free hand to hold him down. Karkat moaned in protest but Gamzee wasn’t giving in.

“ArE yOu SuRe YoU wAnT tO dO tHiS kArBrO?” Karkat nodded. With that Gamzee slipped his boxers off and slid forward to let his bone bulge wrap around Karkat’s. Karkat looked down. 

“FUCK GAMZEE, YOUR BULGE IS HALF THE SIZE OF MY LEG. EVEN BOTH OF SOLLUX’S BULGES AREN’T THAT BIG COMBINED.” 

“oH yEaH tHiS iS yOuR fIrSt TiMe WiTh Me.” Gamzee licked his lips.

“WAIT WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO FUCKING MEAN!?” Gamzee licked his ear as he whispered. “LeT’s JuSt SaY …tHeRe’S a ReAsOn TaVbRo StUtTeRs So MoThErFuCkInG mUcH” Karkat whimpered.

“ yEaH I’M mOtHeRfUcKinG sOrRy AbOuT tHiS…”

“WAIT WHA- FUCKING SHIT!” Karkat screamed as Gamzee slid into his nook. Gamzee grabbed Karkat’s hands and pinned them above his head as he peppered kisses along his stomach, neck and face. Karkat coiled his bone bulge tightly at the base of Gamzee’s. Gamzee reached out of the tub and grabbed his shirt and ripped a strip off the bottom using his teeth and free hand. He wrapped it around Karkat’s hands, tied a knot wrapped it in between his palms and double knotted it. He grabbed another strip and tied it to the faucet at the top of the trap and the knots restraining his hands.

“Y-YOU FUCK ASS WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU GRUBFUCKER!” Karkat moaned and stared up at the ceiling. He was panting hard and tried to focus on something else to block out the pain.

“yOu CaN’t TuRn BaCk NoW.” Gamzee muttered. Karkat bit his lip, drawing blood, and tried to keep himself from trembling again. Gamzee noticed the pain on Karkat's face he began placing kisses up and down his extended neck and chest. He stopped once to nibble and nip at his collarbone. 

"i’M sOrRy." He whispered again as he shuffled forward. His bone bulge did the same and squeezed itself further into Karkat's nook. Karkat let out another scream that was muffled by Gamzee's mouth. When he heard Karkat calm Gamzee moved away slightly to see Karkat's face. He had screwed his eyes shut, his mouth hung open as he panted, and Gamzee could see his translucent tears on his cheeks

"YOU FUCKING SHIT SPONGE NOOKSTAIN!" Karkat spit out. He took in a deep breath and tightened his legs around Gamzee’s waist. His lips had bite marks imprinted in them and more tears welded up in the edges of his eyes. 

“WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING HUGE YOU FUCKING ASSHAT!?” He whimpered.

“WhY aRe YoU sO mOtHeRfUcKiN tIgHt!?” Gamzee tried to distract him by biting his neck and placing kissing along his jawline as he slid in deeper. He heard Karkat whimper again and his whole body shaking. Gamzee paused and resisted the urge to thrust his hips and let him adjust for a second.

“I’m SoRrY kArBrO” Gamzee leaned down close to his ear. “lOvE yOu MoThErFuCkEr” Gamzee removed himself completely. 

“F-FUCK WAIT GAM- GAHHH” Gamzee slammed into him Karkat screamed. Hot flashes hit his face as Gamzee continued flashes of white blinded him momentarily as Gamzee thrusted into him again. Karkat let out short raspy breaths as he tried to stay calm. Karkat suddenly let out a sharp cry when Gamzee rammed into him again. It sent a chilling shock up his torso pillar.

“A-A-AGAIN…” Karkat moaned.

“I’m SoRrY i’M hUrTiN’ yOu KaRbRo.” Gamzee hit him again. This time Karkat’s back arched when his felt the jot of pleasure throughout his body. He pressed their stomachs together. He couldn’t even claw into Gamzee’s back with his hands being tied up above his head. He twisted and turned to try to get out of his restraints but Gamzee made sure to tie them tight so he'd stay put , even while he rode out Karkat’s body raw. His whole body turned into a trembling mess, he felt the heat rise in his face, stomach and nook.

“G-GAMZEE… FUCKING HARDER…” Karkat panted out. He bit into Gamzee’s collarbone in hopes to stop or muffle his screaming as Gamzee continued to rock him harder and harder. His screams grew louder and louder with every thrust of Gamzee’s hips until he couldn't stifle them anymore and screamed into the hot air around them. 

“I cAn’T fIt In CoMpLeTeLy OpEn YoUr MoThErFuCkInG leGs.” Gamzee growled

“C-C-CAN’T.” Karkat moaned loudly. Gamzee turned Karkat so his back was still against the bottom of the trap but his legs were sideways. He lifted one of Karkat’s legs onto his shoulder. Karkat drew blood as he bit harder into Gamzee’s collar bone when he entered again. Karkat lapped up the blood with his tongue and began nipping and nibbling more at the soft spots on his neck; he left a small purple mark on his neck. He started to move his hips in rhythm with Gamzee’s as he grinded deeper into his nook. 

Gamzee pulled out of him, his bulge throbbed in the hot air. It was completely dry of genetic material and covered in Karkat’s candy red blood. More of the fluid leaked from his nook. Gamzee uncoil Karkat’s bone bulge from around his nook and shuffled back so it couldn’t reach his.

“G-GAMZEE…”Karkat stammered Gamzee smiled and watched as Karkat squirmed and cried out for him, his bugle pulsated and searched frantically for something to wrap around and rub up against. 

“G-GAMZEE P-PLEASE THIS F-FUCKING HURTS.” Karkat pleaded. He curled his legs up and twisted around, trying anything to get some friction between them. Gamzee used his free hand to grab onto Karkat’s bulge but made sure to keep his other hand to keep Karkat’s hips from thrusting forward. He pumped his bulge as slow as he could until he could see his slurry start to come out of the end of it. Karkat felt heat rising in his bulge and panicked. 

“G-G-GAMZEE –FUCK!” Karkat’ slurry filled the trap beneath them.

“WE FORGOT THE FUCKING BUCKET.” Karkat panted. 

“DoN’t WoRrY i’M nOt FuCkInG dOnE.” Gamzee, cut the cloth tying Karkat to the trap, knelt on one knee and pulled Karkat up to his bulge. Karkat didn’t hesitate to slip the writhing appendage into his mouth. He moaned as he felt it explore his mouth just as Gamzee’s tongue had. He slurped up the genetic fluid leaking off of it. He took as deep breath, allowing the bulge to slip down his squeal pipette just like his tongue had before. Karkat pulled away to breathe, his mouth dripped with the genetic slime.He went back to work quickly, making a quick mess of Gamzee's bulge. 

"tHaT fEeLs MoThErFuCkInG gOoD kArBrO~~." Gamzee ran his fingers through Karkats's hair as his head bobbed up and down. Gamzee squirmed when he felt himself about to release and tried to pull away once but Karkat had a firm grip on his hips. He squeezed Gamzee’s sides and looked up at him. Gamzee looked down to find Karkat had his lips pilled back so he bared his sharp teeth and he started to gently drag them across the swollen appendage. Gamzee let out a short gasp and then a moan. Karkat moved away and started to pump the bulge with his hand now. He didn't get to finish when Gamzee moved away and flipped Karkat so he was propped up in his forearms and knees. 

“SHIT.” He slipped out of Karkat’s reach, grabbed a hold of his hip, with one hand and placed another hand on his back to keep him steady. He slipped his bulge into his spinal crevice. Karkat let out a muffled scream and dug his nails into his own arms. He was panting hard again; his whole body was a deep shade of red now. He tried to hold himself together to let Gamzee finish. His knees buckled and he couldn't hold himself up anymore, he only barely managed to keep himself up on his forearms. Karkat was panting heavily now, saliva leaked from his mouth when he let his tongue hang out. He looked ahead, his black hair hung down in front of his eyes. It was soaking wet with his sweat. He looked back down and held his hands up to stop his face from hitting the wall everytime Gamzee decided to cram himself into him as hard as he could. Gamzee reached around and pulled Karkat's head up by his hair and kissed the side of his flushed face. 

“i ReAlLy EnJoYeD yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiN’ sCrEaMs. WhAt HaPpEnEd To ThEm?” Gamzee grunted as he pounded into him again. Karkat whimpered and let out a moan he could feel himself about to release his slurry again Gamzee slammed into him one more time and Karkat screamed again as his slurry splashed in the trap for the second time. Karkat’s whole body trembled as he struggled to stay up. Gamzee pulled out of him again and turned Karkat around Karkat wrapped his bone bulge around Gamzee’s and coiled and squeezed it like a snake crushing its prey. Gamzee wheezed, all the heat rushing to his face and bulge Karkat’s bone bugle started to coil at the base and pumped in intervals.

“k-K-kArBrO… b-BuCk-”

“I-I KNOW I-IT’S UNDER THE F-FUCKING SINK!” Karkat panted. 

“T-t-ToO lA-aHhH-!” Gamzee’s slurry mixed with Karkat’s leaving them knelt in a sticky purple and red mess. Gamzee stood up and turned the water on to rise the rest of the slurry down the drain and off themselves. Karkat stayed on the floor of the trap, too exhausted to get up and wash himself off. Gamzee turned off the water, picked Karkat up and carried him to their block. He paused to look out the window.  
“dAmN iT’s AlReAdY mOtHeRfUcKiNg NiGhT?” Gamzee took Karkat to their recuperacoon and slipped inside with him. 

“G-GAMZEE I C-CAN’T SLEE-“

“sHoOsH I’lL bE RiGhT HeRe.” Gamzee curled himself around Karkat and held him. 

“We CaN cOnTiNuE tHiS tOmMoRrOw iF yOu WaNt.” Gamzee whispered.

“I-I J-JUST WANTED SOME FUCKING GRUBLOAF.” Karkat groaned.

“I’lL mAkE yOu SoMe ToMoRrOw ThEn.”

“HELL NO YOU’LL PUT SOME FUCKING FAYGO IN IT.” 

“YoU sHoUlD tAsTe ThE mIrIcLe ElIxIr.” 

“I TASTED ENOUGH OF IT IN YOUR MOUTH.” 

“ThEn WhO’s GoInG tO mAkE iT fOr YoU?” Gamzee chuckled.

“I’LL MAKE IT. NOW SH-SHUT UP AND SLEEP FUCKER.” 

“LoVe YoU tOo KaRbRo.” Gamzee pulled Karkat closer and kissed his forehead before falling asleep. He woke up several times that night to tighten his grip on Karkat when he woke up screaming from nightmares. 

 

Karkat woke up in the late morning to find his hands still tied together with a strip of cloth. He tried to break it but he didn’t have enough energy. He took a step out of his recuperacoon and froze. 

“FUCKING SHIT!” Karkat whispered under his breath. He bit his lip and took another step forward. He hobbled forward slowly to his dresser that was nearby. He looked in the mirror and spotted some marks on himself. He stumbled forward to get a closer look. The marks Gamzee left on his neck had no chance of fading anytime soon, especially not the heart shaped one.There were bite marks all over his body, he turned and looked back to find his spinal crevice was still red and stung when he touched it. He faced the mirror again and blushed when he saw his nook not only burned like hell and was stained red with his blood and throbbing but still had some of Gamzee’s slurry on it. He managed to slip on one of Gamzee’s shirts so it hung down like a gown on him. He took a step forward and a loud honk suddenly filled the room. Karkat jumped, tripped over another horn and fell on his back. Karkat groaned and tried to sit up but froze when a flaming pain shot up his torso pillar. He let out a small cry and then flopped back down on the floor.

“FUCK IT.” He slowly curled his legs into the shirt; each little move sent a shot of pain throughout Karkat’s body. He mewled once and fell asleep.

 

Gamzee woke up in the afternoon and found Karkat curled up on the floor trembling. Gamzee stepped out and put on a fresh pair of clothes before seeing what was wrong with Karkat

“KaRbRo…WhAt’S wRoNg?” Gamzee sat down next to him. Karkat looked up and glared at him. 

“I CAN’T FUCKING MOVE ASS HAT…” His face flushed. Gamzee kissed his nub. 

“It’D bE a MoThErFuCkIn’ MirAcLe If YoU cOuLd.” 

“SHUT UP AND GET ME TO THE KITCHEN I’M FUCKING HUNGRY. AND CUT THIS DAMN THING OFF ME.” Karkat growled as he stuck his bound hands through the neck hole of the shirt. Gamzee cut the cloth with his teeth. Karkat rubbed the red rings on his wrists and stuck his arms through the sleeves. Gamzee lifted Karkat over his shoulder, brought him to the kitchen, and helped him stand straight. Karkat winced and used the counters for support. 

“YoU sUrE yOu DoN’t WaNt Me To HeLp?” 

“NO I’M CAPABLE OF DOING IT MYSELF.” 

“HoW aBoUt SoMe MoThErFuCkInG pAnTs.” Karkat shook his head. 

“I CAN’T WEAR ANY PANTS FUCK ASS BUT CAN YOU GRAB ME SOME BOXERS.” 

“HoNk” Gamzee went back into the kitchen and came back later with a pair of boxers with red matesprit hearts on them. Karkat growled. Karkat stepped into them and Gamzee slowly shuffled them up so they barely reached Karkat’s hips. When Gamzee stood bakc up he started kissing Karkat's neck again.

“GO AND CLEAN OR SOMETHING WHILE I MAKE SOMETHING TO EAT. Gamzee bit once and left another red mark on his neck. He grabbed a Faygo cupcake he left from the day before and stuffed his face.

“WhAtEvEr YoU sAy BeSt MoThErFuCkIn FrIEnD.” Gamzee smirked and smacked Karkat’s ass on the way out, earning a small yelp and a growl from the small troll. 

“i’Ll Be RiGhT bAcK kArBrO.” Gamzee yelled as he slipped out of the front door. Karkat sighed and tried to make his grubloaf the best he could without moving. 

 

Gamzee returned later with a plastic bag in his hands. He closed the door gently so he wouldn’t disturb Karkat. He dashed into the kitchen and found Karkat finishing his plate of grubloaf at the table. He sat with one leg crossing over the other to keep as much of himself off the chair as possible. Gamzee snaked his hands around his chest waist again. 

“i GoT sOmEtHiNg FoR yOu KaRbRo!” 

“IT BETTER BE PRETTY FUCKING IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO INTTERUPT MY EATING TIME.” Gamzee picked Karkat up out of his chair and fell back on the couch so Karkat landed in his lap. He winced again and shifted onto his side. 

“I gRaBbEd SoMe MoViEs AnD I gOt SoMe IcE cReAm.” 

‘WHAT FLAVORS.”

“SoPoR sLiMe FoR mE aNd HoOfBeAsT tRaCk FoR yOu.” Karkat grabbed the tub from Gamzee’s hands and held it close. Gamzee got up and put in the first move as well grabbing 2 spoons and then he wriggled back into his spot behind Karkat. 

“EGBERT SAID THEY HAD THIS FLAVOR ON HIS PLANET BUT IT’S CALLED MOOSE TRACK. WHATEVER A MOOSE IS.” Karkat began eating and nuzzled closer to Gamzee. 

“THANKS FOR THIS.” 

“I hAd To MaKe It Up To YoU SoMe HoW. pLuS yOuR mAkE uP cAmE oFf LaSt nIgHt. ” Gamzee ran his fingers through Karkat’s hair. 

“Oh YeAh I aLsO gOt YoU tHiS.” Gamzee reached into the plastic bag and threw the cold pouch into Karkat’s lap. Karkat jumped at the sudden coldness. He lifted up the cold package. 

“IS THIS A FUCKING ICE PACK!?” 

“wElL yOu WeRe HaViNg SoMe MoThErFuCkIn’ TrOuBlE wAlKiNg So I tHoUgHt ThAt MiGhT hElP.” Karkat growled and slipped the pack between his legs. He sighed as some of the burning feeling was relieved for the moment. Gamzee went back the messaging his fingers through Karkat’s hair. Karkat smiled, purred and leaned his head back.

Sollux knocked on the door of their hive the later that evening. When there was no answer he wriggled the door handle and found it unlocked. He stepped inside and looked around. The slight glow from the TV was the only thing lighting the dark room.

“KK? KK do you 2 2tiill want me to fix your computer?” He spotted Gamzee’s horns on the other side of the couch and went to investigate. He found the two nuzzled up in each other’s arms. He looked closer at Karkat and a light blush spread across his cheeks when he saw all the marks all over his body.

“For fuck2 2ake.” Sollux spotted the ice cream and smirked. He activated his psionics to lift the icecream tub from Karkat’s hands.  
“IIf he’2 not going to eat iit ii wiil.” Sollux left, locking the door on the way out.


End file.
